


The Greatest Show

by Mjesecina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has a Palace AU, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe- Kurusu Akira has a Palace AU, M/M, March! AU, Persona March! Au, build up for relationship, but its there i promise, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, warnings will be tagged in chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjesecina/pseuds/Mjesecina
Summary: "Now all that was real was left behind."Ryuji Sakamoto, a vulgar trumpet section leader in the Shujin Marching Regiment as well as the leader of the Phantom Thieves is living a semi-normal high school experience. Well until the thieves get some info from a Mementos mission about a close friend and their own regiments drum major, information that might change the whole regiment as a whole if it was kept in the dark for too long. And it is up to the Phantom Thieves to take care of it,





	1. The Moment You've Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> The March! Au is an au that is surrounded by the phantom thieves if they were in their schools marching band. With this, there is no metaverse in my Au, HOWEVER, a lot of people wanted to actually see the world IF there was the metaverse. So, by popular demand, I'm doing a fic. (Also I don't know how to write so sorry)
> 
> Some things before we start off is that the “leader” of the Phantom Thieves is Ryuji, with help from Makoto. All the drum majors in my AU will have shadows, resulting them having palaces. So, Akira has a palace. I know their are fics out there with the same idea of him having a palace but yeah, this is my take on it in my au and hopefully, it's not copying and paste dfkjfd. Also with that, this place doesn't take place in “Tokyo” its a place called “Toykoami”, I really don't wanna fuck up, so I made this a more “Americanized” system if this offends anyone I am so sorry.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!!!  
> (Note this is my first "Persona 5" fic so be nice blease)

The band room door was wide open, letting the drained students hear the rough downpour of rain as the sky was beginning to darken with the heavy clouds from above. It was halfway through the rough set practice before the forecast turned to where it is now. The students didn't mind, however, means that practice was canceled till it clears up, which hopefully it will by their weekend practice just so Kawakami wouldn't double their practices. Everyone did mind trying to get home, trying to beat the traffic and not getting their stuff soaked, well, except a certain trumpet player.

Ryuji Sakamoto, the trumpet section leader, looked out to the heavy storm that was outside. He felt some sort of calm come to him as he looked at the bleak atmosphere, the sound of rainfall almost drifting him off. He doesn't however as the sound of the door next to him open up in an annoying creak, revealing a tall curly haired man. Ryuji smiled up, resulting in Akira smiling back. Akira Kurusu, the drum major of the Shujin Regiment, he was one of the first Ryuji has met that actually cared about his opinion. The drum major helped the blonde in so many ways, with Kamoshida and getting back into the marching band, Ryuji owes Akira his life. He feels like he actually belongs somewhere, even if it's just by Akira’s side, it just feels right.

“Hey, you ready to go,” Akira asked, snapping Ryuji out of his trance.

Ryuji giggled and stood up, bringing his trumpet case with him. “Yeah bro, wanna go to that place in Shibuya Mall? We can get like, get some of that sushi you like so much.”

“I'm sorry, I can’t today.”

He expected it. This has been happening for a while as they hang out. You see, Akira hasn't been “acting” like himself lately. It's not clear to a normal person’s view, but if you have been in his close group for a long time, you would notice. His expression, the way he walks, even the way he conducts is different. His posture is not as straightforward as it was during practice, it was more slouched and lazy. Even Kawakami had to yell at him after practice just to get him to try, Ryuji would know as he heard it from the music directors office as he put on his normal shoes for the normal school day. He couldn't help but feel worried about the junior boy.

He laughed it off, “Come on Aki, you seem stressed, relax a bit bud and if you don't wanna go out we can go back to your house or somethin’.” 

“I just am really tired. We have a free day tomorrow and I just want to study for some tests. You know I have to keep up with my grades.”

“Yeah I know,” Ryuji huffed. He can tell Akira just wanted to drop the subject, but, “Hey dude are you, like, alright?”

He looked Akira, and as he did the curly haired boy looked taken aback. However, his response seemed like a copy and paste response, “I'm fine dude. I'm just really tired you know? With the show starting to actually form and just trying to keep up a sleep schedule, its a lot. But I promise I’m fine.”

Sakamoto gave a worried glance, looking at Kurusu he gets that feeling in his gut. A feeling that something bad was gonna happen or something that was just...wrong. That small reassuring smile Akira gave him a flip in his stomach, it wasn't the normal giddy feeling, however, it was twisted. The smile he has didn’t reach to his eyes like it normally did, and that's what offset Ryuji. Akira began finally walking towards the door with an umbrella in hand, still giving that fake smile. Although he felt off by that answer, that smile, he had to shake it off, and as he did he gave a simple nod.

“Okay man, I believe ya.”

\---

“Hey, Mona how’s Akira at home.”

The group looked at the ex-track star with a look of confusion. Mona, even if he was a cat, gave a sorta puzzled face, before his ears drooped. The thieves couldn't help but glance between each other too.

“Why do you ask Ryuji? Did something happen between the two,” Futaba asked as she grabbed one of the candy packets from the center of their snack pile. They sat in the attic of Sojiros cafe, Leblanc, where they usually held their thieves meeting. Something to bring up is that they weren’t “thieves” as in stealing stuff like valuables. They steal corrupted desires from the depths of human souls. The human sea of souls was called “Mementos”, a place where the general public’s dark desires are held, a place where the souls of people with small dark desires are. “Palaces” are what the thieves mostly take care of. Palaces are the biggest darkest desires that a human can have. They have solved three cases of these palaces; Yu Narukami, a drum major at Yasogami High, Hamuko and Minato Arisato, two drum majors at Gekkoukan Academy, and lastly, a Japan Marching Association judge. For this meeting, however, they were getting ready to head to Mementos as they have some requests to do from their “phansite”, a site that Mishima has made when the first calling card was sent. 

“Nothing happened, just that...he’s been acting strange,” Ryuji spoke as he took a sip from his soda. 

“Does he say he's tired all the time,” Ann carefully asked.

“Yeah...wait do you know what's going on?”

“Wellll, Shiho and I asked him a few days ago if he wanted to go see this horror movie with us, but he said that he was tired and had to study??”

With that said, everyone groaned, surprising to Ryuji and Ann. 

“He’s been saying that for almost three weeks now, heck he turns down Sojiro’s curry sometimes cause he's busy studying,” Futaba continued, “not to mention that he has trouble getting out of bed sometimes, which is understandable due to his position in band, but he doesn't show up to zero period sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Makoto declared, “I had to take up his drum major position sometimes because I would get a late phone call from him. Honestly, I’m glad he’s studying, but not even I study that tough.”

“He doesn't study.”

The room turned silent. The rustling of snacks even stopped as everyone turned their head towards the person who spoke, well cat. Morgana looked up at everyone before he shook himself before continuing his train of thought.

“I mean he does,” Mona meowed, “but he mostly lays in bed or just mopes around. I try to get him to take care of himself, which he does at the end of day, but still its worrying.”

All of the thieves silently agreed before Ryuji decided to step in.

“We should just keep checking on him up, maybe he’s having one of those off weeks ya know. We should just keep supporting him, but for now, we should hurry up and do these Mementos request before dark, it's raining too so we should be careful ya?”

“I do agree,” Yusuke stood up, prompting the other thieves to stand up as well, “Well then, we must be on our way, right leader?”

Ryuji snorted a bit before giving them a thumbs up, leading them down the stairs and on the way to the depths of Mementos.

\---

They really thought that the request would be easy, they were simple. Stalking, cases of bullying, even a leader of a group of actual thieves to take care of. However, they were on their final case. Kuma Takashi, a fellow classmate in Shujin in his senior year, as well as a saxophone player in the regiment they were in. His case was that he was bullying a few kids in the freshman year in twisted ways, getting worse each time. So, the thieves were contacted, and it was confirmed that he held a place in Mementos. As they approached him, words were tossed around. Skull and Queen, codenames that they all decided on in case of the cognition changed, tried to reason with him, but all Kuma did was lash out more before eventually changing his form. Ryuji led the front lines, that being made up of Queen, Fox, and Noir. With Mona, Panther, and Oracle as the backlines. The battle was troubling, with Fox either getting knocked down or Noir getting confused. But with that, they were almost done and it was down to the final hits. 

“You don’t understand,” the shadow roared, “ALL OF YOU. The stress, the work, everything! Do you know what even is going on, the hard work that has been placed on me? The stress of marching band, that drum major putting his own work on his regiment!”

That stopped Skull, putting the mask back on his face but keeping his stance with his metal pipe raised. He yelled out to the shadow, “Whatcha talkin’ about?” That earned some glances between the others that frontline, with Oracle mumbling something in their intercoms, something about how to keep their guards up. 

“Showing up late, or not even showing up at all, that prick pisses me off,” the shadow raged as he blasted an ice shard towards them. Noir and Fox dodged the attack that was directed towards them. 

“Fox switch off with Panther,” Skull ordered as he summoned his persona, letting Kidd use a simple Zio move to warn the shadow off. He saw Fox nod before leaping back, letting Panther take the stage. Getting the hint, put her whip away and pulled off her cat-like mask. “Carmen!,” she screamed as the burst of blue came from behind her, revealing her persona. Pointing towards Kuma’s shadow, Ann giving the order of an Agilao, which Carmen gladly did. She hit the shadow critically, knocking him down, leading for the thieves to go all out on it, finally finishing up the long-lasting battle. 

Second past before the shadow reverted back to the boy with fluffy grey hair and a grid sweater that was Kuma. He looked up to Skull, giving a worried glance between the thieves that gathered around him.

“I'm -- I’m sorry to have worried you, I’ve seen the light in my ways and will better my ways,” Kuma bowed as he apologized.

“We get it, but you mentioned something worrying,” Makoto stepped in, “You said something about a drum major.”

“Oh yeah, I might be a little harsh but there's this drum major in my regiment. Recently he has put a lot of stress on the whole school’s regiment. More stress than usual, he doesn't show up to practice sometimes as well or he doesn’t leave his office. Most of us in the regiment are either confused or angered by how he is acting. We just want him to see the truth about it. His name is Akira Kurusu, if you can somehow get to him to change his ways, back to what he was like before, that’s all I ask on behalf of our own school.”

Skull couldn’t register what was just said. So many questions were going through his mind. Was Akira doing something behind the scenes? Was Akira actually going through something? He couldn’t focus anymore, even when a bright light that took Shadow Kuma away that almost blinded him, he was still standing there in a daze.

“Sakamoto-kun,” a voice sounded and a touch to his shoulder brought him almost back. He turned to see Noir, giving him a kind worried smile. The rest of the thieves looked at him, before looking at each other, also processing the information they have just received. 

“We should look into this,” Mona spoke, taking the leader position for a quick minute, “This is different for us. I know he’s a friend, but we as Phantom Thieves care for the voices that aren’t easily heard. And if Kuma mentions that others are outraged or concerned on what’s going on inside our own regiment, we should make it our duty to make sure Akira isn't mistreating it, he’s not likely to but still.”

The thieves nodded, looking at Ryuji for the next command. He snapped back to reality once again. He still can’t get his thoughts together, so all he did was sling his arm, indicating to follow, as he begins to lead them out of Mementos. 

\---

The rain did end up clearing as the night hit the city of Tokyoami. The cold air hit Ryuji’s face, making him shiver a bit as he brought his hoodie up and drew the strings up to close it. He shuddered as he continued to walk down his street to his apartment. His thinking was still in rambles as he approached it. He should be able to turn the leaf and wait til tomorrow to worry about this, but he can’t. His thoughts kept racing to Akira, not in the usual good way about something stupid Ryuji would find funny or cute, but in a twisted way. Is Akira doing something horrible when he wasn’t around? Is he doing something secret in the regiment, resulting in the regiment to start getting mad about? What is Akira doing? 

He put the questions away as he grabbed the keys to his apartment. He unlocked the door, closing it behind him as he walked into the living room to see his mother sitting on their beaten-down couch they have. 

“Hello Ryu,” his mother cheered as she got up to greet him. Ryuji smiled, before bringing her into a hug. His mother usually was busy with the work she has, but when she was here in the apartment actually getting break time, he felt himself at ease, knowing that his mum is actually taking care of herself. 

“How was your day!! How was practice, it was pouring hard out there when I left work, did they make you practice out there?? You better not catch a cold Ryu,” Miss. Sakamoto worried, taking the trumpet case he was carrying and putting it at the wall of the doorway. 

“No mum,” he groaned, “Kawakami called it off and just said to make sure to come to the weekend practice. We didn't get completely soaked.”

“That's good, I didn't want you to catch a cold. I want a healthy boy to come home too. A healthy boy is a happy boy.”

“Mummmmmm,” Ryuji whined as he walked towards the bedroom. His mother chuckled as she followed behind her son. 

“Did you eat today?”

“Yeah I went to eat with friends at Leblanc again, we are gonna hang out again tomorrow, I’ll be back by dinner.’

“That’s great Ryuji!! I will be off tomorrow before dinner, so if you want we can make a dinner together!! I had some of the chicken you made a few days ago for me and it was delicious. You’ve improved on your cooking!! If you don’t mind, do you think we can try making a steak tomorrow,” she swoons. Ryuji couldn’t help but smirk as his mum got excited for the idea of dinner tomorrow. 

“Of course mum, that would be great.”

And right when it left his mind, “How’s that Akira boy doing sweetie.”

With that, Ryuji almost dropped his smile. He forgot that his own mother knows about Akira, with all the talk about him and all the shows she went to and saw Akira with him. She took a liking to him, a confident, hard-working role model friends with her son, she was ecstatic. Was he a confident role model?? The thoughts from earlier coming back at him, but couldn't worry his mum. That was one thing he could never do.

“He’s doing fine mum, I’m uh sorry but I’m really tired after practice and socializing, do you mind if I turn in for the night,” Ryuji stammered out, rubbing the back of the neck. 

“Of course sweetie, tomorrow’s luckily Saturday which means there’s no zero period, meaning you can sleep in. I won't be here when you wake up but again I'll be here for dinner okay bear,” Miss Sakamoto smiled as she held Ryuji’s face in her hands, “I love you Ryu and I’m so proud of you.”

Ryuji smirked at his mother, “I love you too mum. You should get some sleep too, I know how work can get you tired.”

She smiled before kissing him on the cheek and letting him go. With that she leaves to go back into the living room, leaving Ryuji alone in front of his bedroom frame. He sighs as he walks into the messy bedroom he owns. He closed the door, tossing the backpack that was on his back onto the floor. Without bothering to change into something more comfortable, he collapsed onto his bed, breathing in n’ out slowly, trying to ration his thoughts. 

It’s only been hours since the Mementos incident. Not an incident per se, but to him, it took a hit to his mind and even his heart. The words echoing in his mind, Kuma spilling that Akira is causing more stress onto the regiment. But, he felt the same? Was Kurusu selecting sections to give more work to or was he blind to what he was given? It was too much, he couldn’t wait till tomorrow to get answers, so he got his phone out and started typing.

Ramenboi: _Hey bro, u on?_

Ramenboi: _I know its late, but_

Tiredtm: _whats up_

Great, he was on. “Let’s tryyyy,” Ryuji mumbled to himself as he typed onto the keyboard. 

Ramenboi: _Do you know what we are doing 4 the sunday practice? Ya know so i can do warm ups on my knee. I wanna make sure my knee is okay so i dont sit out during practice,_

Tiredtm: _Kawakami wanted us to finish the first 30 drill sets so the woodwinds can practice their solos. You know how Kawakami is like about that solo, but other than that it should be simple ??_

Ramenboi: _ah okay is there , something to be added or anything_

Tiredtm: _??? No i dont think so_

Ramenboi: _okay dood, how are you holding up_

Tiredtm: _Im fine?? How are you though ?? you seem off._

Did he seem off?? Did Akira really read him off that well just from a text? Well now looking at it, it does seem like a rushed worried mess. He sighed. 

Ramenboi: _Yeah im fine sorry, just planning a workout set and stuff_

Ramenboi: _Plus i knew you were studying so making sure you dont overwork yourself lol :p_

Tiredtm: _awww you care about me_

Ramenboi: _you wish!!!!_

Tiredtm: _:3c_

Ramenboi: _i hate you sometimes,_

Tiredtm: _aw i love you too <3 _

Ramenboi: _ >:(( _

Ramenboi: _but anyways bro, you should try to sleep its 11_

Tiredtm: _what,,you tired of me_

Ramenboi: _NO!!!!_

Tiredtm: _im kidding lol but yeah, well, sleep tight Yuji_

Ramenboi: _night kira_

And with that he shut his phone off, letting his arm slump down as he looked up to his ceiling. Those texts calmed him and his thoughts a bit, but knowing the rest of the group, they will just make sure Akira is okay in a way tomorrow and just see how he acts the whole day. But for now, he felt his eyes get heavy and begin to drift into a soothing sleep. 


	2. Been Searching in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Akira? And why is he irritated all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol thanks to one of my homebois on Xbox for helping me edit a part lmao

Saturday has rolled by quickly, by that, school did too. Ryuji couldn't even remember what he learned today in government, all he remembers is the conversation he had during concert band with Makoto, Futaba, and Haru, with Akira on the podium doing scale warm-ups. It was their free periods as it was study hall, however, their next period was advanced concert bands. So now, they are just chilling and watching their friend teach the class about scales. Sakamoto could hear Futaba and Haru talking about some game, that one Stardew Valley game or whatever it was called. While Makoto, on the other hand, was talking about what happened around this morning.

“Akira came to first period late,” Makoto whispered plainly.

“But it was late day today, he does sleep all day when its the weekend, but we didn’t have full practice yesterday,” Ryuji mentioned.

“-and Morgana said that when he came back last night from mementos, Kurusu was passed out on his desk,” Niijima added, “with that being said, he must have been doing something this morning-”

“He stayed at home, said he was gonna take the car cause he needed to get gas for it,” Futaba interrupts, putting her phone down for a sec to finish her thought, “Sojiro allowed him, so I don't know why you guys are putting so much thought into it. I mean, I get it cause of the mission from yesterday, but still.”

“Well one thing stood out to me, that not only Kuma complained, but he reported that many people in the regiment had a problem. But this kept me up all night, because not only are we not seeing this ourselves in a regiment we are in, but we also don't know what kind of stress they are getting put through. He said more stress then usual...now what does that mean,” Makoto mumbled as he looked down at her flute case that was sitting in her lap. 

Ryuji couldn’t believe that Makoto, a rational student council president, was caught up over this just like he was. He was lucky that he even got sleep last night. Makoto was mumbling stuff about yesterday's practice, rerunning through it, but Ryuji couldn't help but look up to where Akira was. His posture was still slacking as it has been, but he had a weak smile on him as he continued conducting the woodwinds part of the song they have picked out for the day. Ryuji could tell by the clouded look in his eyes and the heavy bags that Akira has sporting on is telling a different story. And as the period went on, ticking to the next hour, Ryuji couldn’t help but drown out every noise as he examined the movements of the drum major.

\---

“I feel like what Kuma said was a little harsh,” Morgana stated, his tail waved against the table he sat on, “I was with Akira all day and not once was he putting more work on the jazz and concert bands. Lady Ann even asked some of the students and they just shrugged her off. If anything, he was the one out of it.”

“Oh! He came on the rooftop during lunch to help me out with the gardens,” Haru interrupted, “He almost fell asleep when he was waiting for me and he got a bit irritated easily when the fertilizer wouldn’t open...I don’t know if that helps at all but just thought to point that out.”

“Irritation, crazy sleep schedule, he might just be going through stress. Again, he is a drum major as well as finals rolling around, it is reasonable,” Futaba stated.

The gang mumbled an agreement as they drank their sodas. The Shibuya Mall was crowded as the holidays began to roll around, with people going in n’ out of stores with their kids or loved one, carrying bags of gifts around for their close ones. Ryuji couldn’t help but stare out to the crowds as he scans them for a familiar face. 

“At least Akira agreed to meet with us for this occasion,” Yusuke added on. For once in a blue moon, Akira accepted an invitation to hang out with them. It was the thieves time to chill before another Mementos request binge, and having some time with Akira out of school was just adding onto Ryuji’s list of blessings. Everyone agrees that when Akira was around, they open up much more about themselves, revealing their true selves more and feeling comfortable. Ryuji couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Akira fully smile again. However, they do have some stuff to ask him, this was a last resort to confirm the rumors. They agreed on just asking subtle questions about how his work was going, simple. Get that out of the way and hang out till the night meets the sky. However, he has another gut feeling, maybe it was the excitement, the anxious part of him? Who knows.

“Hey guys.”

Sakamoto looked up and saw the curly haired man, and his heart did a flip. He was excited, he actually showed up after weeks of busy work and practices. He smiled up at the man and chuckled, “Hey dude! Glad you can make it.”

“Yes, this is very pleasing that you decided to join us today! We are glad that you are free today,” Haru exclaimed as she held up lemonade for Akira. Kurusu smiled softly as he thanked for the drink and took it. With that, he sat down next to Futaba and across from Ryuji. He sipped from the lemonade as he looked at the group, “So how have you guys been holding up?” 

“We have been doing fine, I’ve been making sure that they have been studying for finals, especially Ryuji over there,” Makoto smirked.

“Hey!! I’ve been on my studies and you know that Makoto!! I would have been out of the band by now if I wasn’t and you all know that,” Ryuji stammered out.

“Yeah after like, a week of Akira probably sliding it under the table till Kawakami notices it,” Ann teased. Everybody chuckled as Ryuji slid Ann a glare to his side, making Akira also snicker, covering his mouth as he did. 

“Nah,” Kurusu smiled once more, “I would kick him out.”

“Oh come on bro,” Ryuji whined.

“No help for the damned,” He remarked back, making the team laugh a bit harder as Ryuji slouched down, fake pouting, as he drank his Monta. He couldn’t help but smile a bit in his pout, however, he hasn’t heard Akira’s laugh in such a long time, it was relaxing. It was great to hear it again, it’s been such a long time 

“In all seriousness though, I’m glad that you all have been moving on, with grades and stuff,” Akira faintly smiled, his grip softening on his lemonade can. He showed a smile, but that wording is what brought Ryuji to give a questioning glance, and some of the others in the group caught on to that too.

“...Hey Akira,” Makoto started, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Have...you been doing okay?”

He perked up a bit, looking at Makoto with a glossy look in his eyes. “Yeah, of course! Just busy with the show and finals you know? With that, I also have that drum major summit with Yasogami, Kosei, and Gekkoukan later next week you know? So I’m getting that ready.”

“Is that the truth?”

Akira looked at her confused, that remark physically shook him, so much that Ryuji could see.

“Of...Of course Makoto. I wouldn’t lie to you all about this stuff. I’m just stressed,” he stated.

“Akira you are pushing yourself too hard,” Ann exclaimed, “I know I shouldn't be the one talking, but you push yourself with your studies a bit to much. We know that these grades matter, but please, try to relax.”

“Relax? What,” Akira started, “Excuse me? I have a regiment to run. I’m sorry that I can’t hang out or whatever all the time. Did I do something to start this?”

“Kurusu,” Makoto growled, “Ann’s right. You’ve been studying hard and that's okay too, however its a bit too far. You are going to tire yourself out, more than you already are. That’s not healthy Akira. We also understand that you have the regiment to run with Kawakami, but I feel like she would understand if you asked her for a day off to relax. You work yourself hard, and you know Yu and Minato would be against this-”

“They don’t know shit!”

Ryuji watched Akira snap, seeing Futaba next to him jump up in surprise. Makoto glared back at Akira, getting a bit agitated.

“Akira, listen-,” Niijima initiated again, only to stop midsentence by being interrupted.

“No Makoto, listen to me. I’m not taking a break, this regiment is my life source right now,” Kurusu snarled, “You don’t understand how important this is to me. It’s hard to start off, you all know that it's like a goddamn circus business in the band life. The losers of the school. I don't mind that but the competition in the marching field, like a battlefield. Not to mention that Akechi is at my throat about how he’s gonna ‘dethrone’ me or whatever the fuck he calls it. So, sorry that I can’t fucking take a break like all of you want me to have.”

The group tensed, never in their life have they seen their drum major snap like that before. Not only that, but this was his first time even getting genuinely mad, even during the Kamoshida incident he didn’t get this mad. This was a scary territory. They watched him take a deep breathe, noticing the regret in his eyes. He clenched his hand, crushing the can as he grabbed his drawstring bag and stood up.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow at practice,” he wavered. Then walked away from his friends.

And for the first time ever, the thieves felt helpless.

\---

Ryuji could tell that everyone’s mind space was jumbled. He could even admit that his own thoughts have been tangled, with what Kuma said in the Mementos mission, and especially this. What Akira said was shoved in their faces to worry about, not to mention the guilt in his eyes as he was leaving the food court just messed with Ryuji. He doesn’t know what do, he was supposed to be THE leader of the goddamn Phantom Thieves and he doesn’t know where to go from here. Forget about the ordeal just to make Akira at ease? Or keep pressuring him to talk until he eventually spills? All he knows that in either choice, he’ll feel bad for it somehow. His thoughts kept running about the possibilities until they came crashing to a halt by a voice.

“You know,” Haru started, mumbling her words as she came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“What is it Haru,” Makoto asked, stopping on the sidewalk as well, making the rest of the thieves stop too.

“Something keeps bothering me about this situation,” she continued, “I know it’s probably a bad time to bring this upon you guys, but it’s about what Akira said. I don’t know why this stuck with me, he said something about how ‘the regiment is his only life source’. That sounds so worrying to me.”

“You guys caught on it too huh,” Futaba said, “I do admit that it is worrying. With all the stuff that has been going on, I can’t help but wonder what he means.”

Ann gasped as she swatted Ryuji in his arm, causing him to yelp a bit at the sudden movement. “What the hell Ann!? What are you thinking,” Ryuji said, holding his arm as he took a few steps back, trying to get away from her arm’s line of fire.

“Everything just connected and! Okay, it's like 5:30 or whateves’ but can we like go to the school really fast! I wanna check something and need to confirm it, let's basically call this Phantom Thief business,” she spoke as she began walking rapidly down the sidewalk. Making the group have no choice but to follow her to the car they were packed in when they arrived here, and head to the school.

\---

“This better be good Ann, Sojiro is gonna ground me if I am past curfew,” Futaba whined as they arrived in front of their school’s band room entrance. Luckily the school was still open due to some of the sports team still having practice or games going one, so they weren’t forced to sneak in or anything of the sorts.

“Well tell him that you might be home late, cause you guys I just had a realization,” Ann started, “Okay...hear me out.”

“We are listening Ann,” Makoto said.

“So you know what Haru said when we were leaving the mall, WELLLLL, I thought of something. You guys might think I’m crazy but I might be onto something.”

“We get it, Ann, just get to it,” Ryuji groaned impatiently. 

“Okay, so you know how Haru, or well she mentioned, that Akira said some questionable worrying stuff? Well, I was thinking about that, and it came to me. Ryuji! The last few targets for us Phantom Thieves wassss…”

Ryuji started blankly at Ann, “uhhh, students?”

“No!! Palace owners,” Ann huffed out. 

“Well,” Makoto spoke, “One was a judge and three were-.” It clicked. “Oh my god Ann, you might be right.”

“Right about what? What are y’all talk about,” Ryuji questioned.

“Now that you say that aloud,” Yusuke thought out loud, “That can be possible. He might have one.”

“Ryuji, can you pull out the meta nav for a second,” Ann said. Ryuji glared at Ann, puzzled as he pulls the phone he owns out of his pocket, opening the navigation app like he was told. Ann smiled as she grabbed the phone out of his hand and held it out for everyone to see. She tapped on the mic option, before speaking crystal clear,

“Akira Kurusu.”

_Hit_

“...No effin’ way”

“It’s true then,” Haru cut in, “Our own drum major has a palace.”

“This can't be real! But, he doesn't seem to be abusive like that Kamoshida bastard or that judge,” Ryuji claimed as he took his own phone back, “How is this possible?”

“He doesn’t, but Ryuji! Remember the Arisato twins and Narukami?? Something else was going on with them to have a twisted desire,” Makoto said.

“There’s...no way,” Futaba muttered out, “I can see why, but, not enough to cause Akira to have a palace.”

“Well, we should ask questions later,” Yusuke stated, “Right now, we should figure out the keywords.”

“I have the uh, destination,” Futaba said as she pushed up her glasses, “Shujin High School.” 

The meta nav pinged, indicating as it was a hit. That was the easy part of this ordeal, the destination was easy, the hard part is finding the person’s distortions. They usually started off small, by places connected to the person. Ryuji counted ten minutes of going back and forth with the thieves. Listing off a detention center, a movie theater, a festival, hell they even listed off Inaba as it was Akira’s hometown, yet they were off as the navigation declined it once more.

“I feel like we are close,” Ann claimed as she rubbed her temples, clearly showing signs of being irritated by the constant buzzing from the nav.

“Recalling the conversation and the food court, he did mention this, so battlefield,” Haru question, only to get the buzz that it was wrong too. When that buzzed, Ryuji felt a tang in his heart. One that was felt when the whole argument at the mall began. Playing it back now, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he didn’t try to stop it. It got to the point that Akira left them just because they were worried about him. Sure it might have been harsh, but still. That’s when it hit him, a thought that came rushing out of his mouth before he could process.

“A circus,” he blurted out, the ting confirming his words as they felt the world around them go in a spin.

\---

The air was dense.

It felt humid, but it wasn't. The atmosphere was weird. This place they stepped into was a heap hole of garbage, an abandoned amusement park to be exact. Heaps of rubble was piled on the sides of the gravel road, little sparks of fires spread around as some of the wires from old park rides were left open to admit the sparks, and the tents of carnival games or food stands were ripped to shreds. And as Ryuji looked out to the empty lonely lot, he couldn't help but think, what happened to Akira to cause this?

“We aren’t seen as a threat,” Haru commented. And he was right, Ryuji looked down to see that he didn’t have his bright yellow gloves. He looked around the park.

“There aren’t shadows patrolling either, which is questionable, they might be in the main tent,” Ryuji stated, pointing out to the center of the park, which holds the actual huge circus tent, which looks tainted with holes and shreds, but it wasn't as bad as the rest of the carnival stands.

“We should head off then,” Makoto said, “We need to be back before dark and we should see what lies ahead.”

“That's a good idea, we should go forth,” Yusuke said. They begin walking down the gravel pathway, stepping sideways or over the trash and miniature fires that littered along the way. Noises of pattering would spook them sometimes, however, they were shaken off by claiming that it was something falling into the rumble or a fire starting. Soon enough, they reached the tent, opening it to see it dark, with only the holes from the ceiling giving a small light source.

“No shadows here either,” Ann whispered as they walked into the main stage. The bleachers that surrounded the ring were worn down or broken. Ryuji couldn't lie that this freaked him out. It was like one of those horror movies, those movies that if even one noise was made, some kind of killer would come out and chase them. He felt like this was a bad idea, but this was for Akira, even if Akira doesn't know what was going on. Oh god, how is Akira gonna take this?

“Hey guys,” Futaba spoke out, “There's something here! Watch out!”

Right when they heard that, a gust of wind hit them, something hit Makoto's leg as she let out a yelp and clung onto Haru for support. Ryuji looked at the way the wind was blowing towards, to show a silhouette standing on the ringmaster podium. It was a wolf or some sort of animal that Ryuji couldn't describe well. All he knew was that it looked to be a shadow, an actual shadow. Ryuji didn't know what to do, so as he took a step, the shadow growled. A deep rumble from its throat that shook most of the thieves to the core. The shadow began to bend down, as it was gonna pounce. The thieves readied with their weapons taken out, ready to attack if it decides to throw the first punch. However, before it even had the chance, the shadow calmed down. They slacked their positions a bit as the wolf spun around, making another shadow appear in the center. 

It was a man, a man in a red tailcoat and a cane people see in a stereotypical circus act, which makes sense. Then he remembered, this was his friend's palace, which means the man standing there in front of them.

“Welcome to the greatest act on earth ladies and gents,” the man said as he swirled his cane, twisting around and pointing towards them.

“Hello beloved guest,” Akira smirked wickedly, “or should I say, my beloved friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider following my Tumblr: AQuiznakingCrow or Instagram: Ryuskiii!!!!


	3. Sweat Soaking Through The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowhere to go but down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Also sorry if my English isn't still good!  
> Also, this "-~-" means perspective change! So you'll see one switch this chapter lol

This was happening.

His best friend in the whole wide world, the man he trusted with his life, had a palace.

_And his shadow was standing right in front of him_

Ryuji didn’t know what to say, and by the looks of it the rest of the thieves were also in a state of shock. With Ann shaking a bit, Makoto glaring at the shadow, Yusuke and Haru giving nervous glances at each other, Mona looking at that wolf that was next to Shadow Akira, and Futaba with her jaw unhinged due to the shock of seeing her adopted brother with a desire so twisted that he formed a palace. Ryuji felt like he could hurl, he was so bothered by this truth. He just wants to run up with his lead pipe and smack it till it kills the shadow, but he can't, that would kill the real world Akira, he just wants this to end. His thoughts still jumbled as the shadow began to speak once more.

“What are you all doing, the circus has been sealed for good. The curtains will rise no more. There was no point of coming here and disturb my beast and I. Go home and leave us,” he scolded. 

“Well that was a change in tone,” Makoto muttered.

“Akira, we are here to help,” Futaba stated shakingly, “You...you are worrying us, we care and-”

“There’s no point. You can pity all you want, that doesn't help the fact you guys are the so-called Phantom Thieves, am I wrong?”

This is really not working out for them at all in the slightest, right when Ryuji thought this was gonna be easy. Of course, it wouldn't, but he had that little hope.

“Yes,” Ryuji started, “We are. And we are here to steal your heart.”

The shadow stared at the blonde haired boy, before erupting into a fit of laughter. He banged his cane on the ring podium. The group gathered up closer together as they look confusingly at Akira.

“That's- hAH- the most rIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE,” The shadow snorted as he wiped his eyes as if tears were coming out of it. However, his laughing suddenly stopped as he pointed the cane, admitting a light that blasted from the tip, like a blaster from one of those cheesy sci-fi movies Ryuji watched as a little kid. The group parted, dodging it in a nick of time as it almost grazed Mona’s paw. 

“Hey,” Morgana yelped, “Can’t we talk for just a second!”

“No point,” Akira groaned as he turned around, “Lupin, take them out. I will be in the trailer.”

With that, the wolf by Akira's feet growled and stood up. The clothes that the thieves were wearing changed quickly into their phantom outfits. They brought out their weapons, with Futaba summoning her persona to hide in there as they get ready to fight. With a bark from the wolf, which was given the name Lupin, five shadows appeared, all of them circus animals of lions or a monkey. 

“There's too much! Even with the status and buffs, that wolf can summon more,” Futaba cried, “Skull! Fall back!”

“Fall back,” Skull repeated as the group began to make an escape, Ann shooting sprays from her tommy gun to ward off the shadows as they left the tent and open the nav.

\---

They all collapsed next to the band room door, everyone breathing heavily as the wind got knocked out of them when they fell back into the real world.

“There's no effin way,” Ryuji wheezed as he looked up to see that it was the same dusk in the sky as they left it. 

“That was something indeed,” Haru said, clearly in distress about what happened.

“‘There’s no point,’” Makoto repeated, “That sudden change in demeanor is very strange, even if it was a shadow. And with that wolf, it seems attached to Akira.”

“That- that is a bit...weird,” Futaba pointed out, “I’m...going to go home. I really need to think and Sojiro needs me there by curfew.”

“Lets clear our thoughts and let this sink in,” Yusuke stated, “We can talk tomorrow during your break at practice tomorrow. I don't have practice tomorrow so I will be free.” 

Everyone nodded, and as they walked away, Ryuji questioned about what they have just gotten into.

-~-

Her hands were shaking.

She couldn't keep it together, Akira, her brother, had a palace. She was overwhelmed by the fact that not only is Akira suffering from a twisted desire, but it was right under her nose too. He seemed fine though, he was nice, caring, hardworking, and fair. Has she not seen it but others have? That's what Kuma said, saying that the other band kids have been seeing a sorta change. She shook it off and open the door to the cafe Sojiro runs. Morgana rushes in between her feet and walks to the door of the upstairs without speaking a word. She walks slowly to the door before opening the door and letting the cat into Akira’s room. Sojiro let him have the cafe, due to not having an available room at the Sakura house, Sojiro gave him the attic of his cafe. Luckily, since the Sakura’s house was literally right next door, Sojiro could check up on him at night and during work. What was also cool was that Futaba and Akira could talk from window to window due to the closeness of their rooms. But cause the cafe was built as a “cafe”, Sojiro put a door that connected the stairs to the downstairs when Akira moved in. 

Futaba couldn’t help but wonder how Akira was doing, after the outburst he had, he must be doing something, so she closed the door behind her and walked up the creaky stairs. She looked over the railing to see Akira laying in bed, with the lights off and Morgana resting on top of him. 

Akira moaned, “Taba’?”

“Hey bro,” she mumbled and walked closer.

“What are you doing here,” he slurred, obviously drained.

“I wanted to...check on you,” she said, sprouting only half of the truth and not spilling the part of how she wanted to wish that he was actually okay, and tell him about his palace and the new worry she has, but she can't, she couldn't.

“Oh,” Akira grumbled as he showed his face to her, and by the moonlight she can see the red puff in his eyes, indicating that he was upset over whatever that is clouding his mind. 

Futaba sighed, “Scoot over.”

Akira rolled over a bit, trying his hardest not to disturb Mona, but the cat moved himself to let Futaba scoot to Akira, laying down and wrapping her arms around Akira.

“...Does Boss know you are here,” he asked, shivering as he felt Futaba rest her head on his back.

She let out a hum, letting him know that she did, but in reality, she will explain in the morning why she is here and not inside her room. It was silent for a moment until,

“I really messed up didn’t I,” the tall boy whimpered, forming himself into a ball as he began to shake.

Futaba wrapped her arms tighter around Kurusu, “You would never.”

And Futaba stayed like that till she felt her brother’s tremours die down, and her eyelids starting to feel heavier than usual.

-~-

“Take a water break, we have another hour to go,” Ryuji smiled, “Y'all are doing great!! We only need to repeat lines 67 to 70 to make them perfect for today's full run!”

The trumpet members groaned as they all left to relax and drink from their coolers, leaving Ryuji in the dry grass that was on the north field. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon and he was already exhausted. It didn't help that today's break was scheduled at two, meaning he had to let his gut rumble in anxiety, or hunger, for one more hour. He couldn't help but think what the thieves were going to do about the whole palace situation, couldn't start today due to the fact of practice, but still, it worried him. 

“Hey, Ryu.”

The voice that came from behind snapped him back to reality, as he turned to see Akira smiling at him. 

“Oh, hey man, what's up?”

“Can I talk to you, in the band room,” Akira asked.

Ryuji stared at him before nodding, following him out of the field and onto the ramp that was little past the basketball courts.

“What did I do this time bro,” Ryuji joked, trying to clear the tense air he has given himself.

“Hm? Oh no, you aren't in trouble,” Akira answered, pushing his glasses as they reached the band room. He opened the door for Ryuji, letting him enter before following him. Ryuji caught a glimpse of the woodwinds gathered in groups as they continued to work on their solos with Kawakami at the podium. Akira led him quietly past the band members and to the door of his office, letting Ryuji once again, enter before him.

Kurusu's office was bland. Of course, it had some pictures of the band here and there along with his uniform hanging in the wardrobe at the edge of the wall along with boxes of band files of all the students. Even if it was small space, Akira made it somehow seem roomy with a sofa by one of the windows that looked into the choir room and some small plants speckled around to make it more lively. Ryuji felt at peace here.

He saw Akira, however, have a different mood here. He didn't ask Sakamoto to sit down, hell, he didn't even sit down himself, only leaning on his desk a bit and looking straight at the blonde.

“Look, Ryuji,” he started, “I'm sorry.”

“What? Man, what do you-”

“My behaviour,” Akira interrupted, itching the back of his neck, “for yesterday…”

Ryuji's mind clicked, “Oh dude. It's fine, we understand why you-”

“It was wrong of me to snap at all of you. You didn't deserve it when you were worried for me. I'm sorry you guys worried for me, and I know I shouldn't drag you out of practice just to say it but…”

Ryuji waited for Akira to finish, but it didn't happen. He was mumbling stuff, not making it audible for the trumpet player to hear.

“Hey man, its fine, really. We understood why you lashed out the way you did,” Ryuji stated, “We were just worried about your health that's all.”

“It's not okay! My stress spoke for itself, which in turn hurt all of you,” Akira muttered. Ryuji glimpsed softly at the drum major. He couldn't help but notice the way Akira's thumb glided over his fingers in circles and the way his foot bounced. “I know you all we're trying to help. But, I'm fine, truly.”

Ryuji snapped up, “Aki, we know you aren't. We are here for you if you want to open up about anything.”

“It's fine Ryuji,” Akira snarled, his tone changing quickly, “When I say I'm fine I mean it. Take what you want, but you don't have a say in what I'm feeling.”

Ryuji gulped, knowing that tone was beginning to sound like yesterday's tone. Meaning that he was lashing out again, Akira realized it. He shook his head, chuckled lightly, and dipped his head into his free hand. His other hand was still fidgeting, but it was a bit more aggressive as he began to shake a bit. From laughing? From fear? Ryuji couldn't say.

“Pathetic really, lashing out again,” Kurusu mumbled, Ryuji only hearing that as the room was quiet with only the sound of flutes and a knock on the door, signaling Akira to say “come in.” And with that, the Kosei Drum Major, Goro Akechi, stood in the door. 

“Akechi,” Ryuji questioned.

“Oh! Good afternoon Sakamoto! It's good to see you,” Akechi smiled before turning his head over to Akira, “I'm here to help arrange the summit! Narukami-senpai just sent out an email about his RSVP to the drum major and march summit, and I would like to help what to bring to the table.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, it slipped my mind, I forgot that we scheduled today. I have to be on the field soon though, so we'll make this quick so you can get out of here,” Akira stated bluntly, “You may go back Ryuji, tell Niijima that break should be announced now.”

“...Aki-”

“We will talk later Sakamoto,” Kurusu coldly said, giving Ryuji a tired stare, which made Ryuji's own heart drop to the floor. Ryuji nodded sadly, walking out of his friend's office, and closing the door behind him. 

He breathed out, shaking his head and making his way out back to the courts.

\---

“He said that?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji sighed as he drank from his water jug, “I've never heard him say my last name like that. I mean, when we met he did, but the tone he had was, hurtful.”

“That's understandable,” Yusuke, who was on the other side of the phone, mumbled. It was the lunch break time, luckily, due to Akechi's arrival, Akira gave the break a bit longer. Ryuji was blessed with this because after that whole talk, he wasn't sure if he could think fast to catch up on his sets on time with music like this. 

“This is worrisome, but we know, for one thing, is that our friend has a palace,” Ann stated.

“What's our plan,” Futaba said, her voice cutting out a bit on the group call. 

“I know we will be sore, but we should venture more today,” Makoto said, “Because if Kurusu has a palace, that means who knows how much damage will be done of it stays there longer.”

“I agree,” Haru chimed in, “I don't wanna see him fall from his podium! I wanna help him!”

“I agree,” Ryuji said, “He's been there for all of us for the longest time. It's time for us to finally help him and show that he isn't alone. After practice, Futaba, can you bring Morgana with you when you come?”

“Of course leader! I'll make sure that Akira is on his way home before we go in also so we don't get seen,” Futaba cheered.

“That's good, well, sorry I have to ditch you guys right now but, Kawakami said it was dinkles day and I need to go put them on before she yells at me again, I don't think Ali will save me this time,” Ryuji yawned.

“Yeah, and change your shirt too loser. You look like a traffic cone,” Ann teased as she flicked him on the nose, making Ryuji flinch in instinct.

“Hey!! Sorry, I left my white shirt in my locker jeez,” he groaned as he began to walk with his water jug in hand. Hearing a love you from Ann, which made him say it back as he headed to the locker rooms. 

The lockers weren't that far from where they sat during the break, so he made it there with a few minutes left in their lunch. He walked over to where his locker was situated and unlocked it. He started taking off his shirt and reaching to get his band shirt, but he hesitated.

He began hearing footsteps come closer to his aisle until he saw a head full of chestnut brown hair peep the corner.

“Oh, it's you Sakamoto!”

“...Akechi,” Ryuji asked again for the second time that day.

“Yep! Breaks almost over huh,” Akechi said cheerfully as he walked a bit closer to the spiky haired boy, “So what are you doing in here?”

“Uhhh, changing so Akira doesn't yell at me. Need to be presentable for a run.”

“What? You don't wanna get in trouble some more,” Akechi smirked.

Ryuji's blood ran cold, “...What do you want Akechi.”

“I heard you two when I was walking up,” Akechi claimed, “Akira talked a bit too as we were chatting. He seemed worn down, tired, a mess in general, and I thought you two were friends. Was I mistaken?”

“You have no effin idea what we have been through,” Ryuji growled, “What thinks you have the right-”

“Oh but I do. I do know what has been going on. With this regiment, your group, Akira, the whole thing. You don't notice until it's too late. You aren't very bright aren't you,” Akechi teased harshly.

“Shut the hell your mouth Akechi. You come on to our turf and start spewing shit? That's not cool to get into people's business man. I know about your fued going on with Akira, and dragging the regiment into this to hurt him isn't cool,” Ryuji fumed.

“Don't get too mad there boy. Who knows how far he can take the pressure. One thing can make him break you know. Be from you, me, the whole regiment? All I know for certain is that you’ll all be back to nothing once he drops,” Akechi smirked once more before starting to take a few steps back, “Welp better take my leave, I hope to see you at the summit in two days yes? It'll be fun! Hope it's enjoyable for you.”

With that, Akechi leaves. Ryuji stares at the empty space before punching the locker next to him lightly, making the bang echo in the empty room. Man, what has he gotten into

\---

“The summits in two days,” Makoto stated.

“Ugh, why don’t we just call it a banquet, isn't that what it technically is?” Ann complained as she sat down on her duffel bag.

“Don't you hold banquets after the year is done? I mean, after the whole ordeal and to finish off with awards,” Yusuke asked, chewing the tip of the pencil, focusing on his sketchbook.

“Exactly, ever since Akira took over, he and Kawakami opened up communications  
more to other regiments; Gekkoukan, Yasogami, Kasugayuma, Seven Sisters, even Kosei. Even though band directors take up most of the responsibility by coordinating with other schools, drum majors take a big role to also help out the directors and to check in, which is why Akira attends the drum major summits. Although, I wouldn’t call the one that's happening a summit, more like a get-together,” Makoto replied.

“That would make more sense! However, why bring this up, Mako?” Haru exclaimed.

Makoto sighed as she stretched her arms. “I would highly request we send a calling card by then.”

“Woah Koto’, ya sure? I mean no rush but,” Ryuji started, only to have Makoto to interrupt.

“Yes that's why we should try to hurry, not only is the summit happening, but the show begins next week. Who knows how long the change of heart will kick in. For the Arisato twins, it both took them two weeks, and Narukami took four days.” 

“So it's a gamble,” Yusuke piped up, “Then it’s a must that we should hurry this help.”

“Yeah, let's start,” Ryuji said, seeing Futaba and Morgana walking up to them.

“He’s home,” Futaba wheezed as she put Mona down on the ground, “he’s not looking to hot.”

“And that's why we should go ahead and start. The faster we do this means the faster we get to the bottom of this,” Makoto prompted as she brought out the nav. Everyone nodded as they felt the world warp around them, watching the sunset over the hills turn to a muddy grey of the metaverse.

\---

They walked into the center ring, seeing that it was empty from any sort of shadow energy. Ryuji looked around the shredded tent, before looking at Futaba, “How big is this place?’

Oracle hummed, “Oh, well last time I scanned was during last time, and I saw about 7 rooms I think?”

“Then hopefully this will be quick,” Noir replied as they began walking past the ring barricade and to the main hall. In this main hall, only two doors stood. One was labeled as the office, as the other one was unlabeled. Mona jumped up and twisted the office door, only to have it rustle, not budging from its position. 

Panther groaned, “Ugh, right when I believed this was gonna be easy.

“...It’s never this easy Panther” Makoto said puzzled as she leads the group into the other room, which was luckily unlocked. But as they glanced at the room, they realized what the palace was gonna be like. The room they have just entered was the animal’s den, or well, where the animals of circus acts were kept. It was the stereotypical circus animals, like lions, monkeys, everything you have seen in those overdramatic circus advertisements on tv. However, they weren’t noises an animal would make, it was a quiet monotone voice. Voices to be exact.

_“Did you hear? I heard he was arrested! Not hospitalized.”_

_“I heard he used a knife and the one who was hospitalized was her.”_

_“How can someone do that to their own mother?”_

_“He thinks he’s so special just because he was accepted to the drum major course.”_

_“I heard Yasogami declined him of even joining the band after they found out of the arrest.”_

_“That poor boy”_

The whispers repeated. Skull looked over to the thieves, seeing their discomfort grow as well.

“These whispers,” Queen whispered, “I remember.”

The group turned their attention to her as she continued, “These were from the first weeks of school in the sophomore year when Akira transferred. They died down after he was promoted to the drum major, but it seems he's still affected by it.”

“Arrest?? Hospitalized?? What are they talking about Queen,” Fox asked as he watched a lion chewing one of the bars of the cage.

“I think it's the reason he transferred here,” Oracle claimed, bringing the attention onto her, “He's from Inaba before Sojiro took him in, which is why they are saying Yasogami. We know that part, but I think something happened over there. He said one day when I was still a shut-in that his parents couldn’t take care of him and that's why he was living here.”

“Oh Akira-kun,” Noir mumbled sadly, “maybe he is telling the truth? And the rumours are getting out of hand?”

“Hey who's there!” Mona yelled out as he brought out his slingshot. The phantom thieves followed in command to the sudden reaction before even asking what was going on. But they saw what he was talking about, a shadow stood in the corner of the room. At a single glance, it looked like an illusion, but as Ryuji watched closely, he sees it glide over closer to them.

“That looks like Akira,” Panther whispered over to him, which, now examining it over more, it does. It had white eyes and showed curly haired on top of its head. However, it belonged to no one, as he sure as hell knew that the shadow version of Akira wasn't here, or his presence was really well hidden from them. Maybe it is a shadow that's roaming around to ambush them?

“Hey you!” Ryuji shouted, which resulted in Ann covering his mouth as she shushed him. The shadow bobbed a bit, not moving from its spot however as it looked like it was trying to get their attention.

“What is it doing,” Fox said in a hushed tone.

“Do...you guys not understand it,” Morgana asked, looking up to the rest of the group. Everyone shook their head no. Panther released Skull from her grasps as she asked Mona what he means.

“He...It’s talking. Says it wants us to come over to the cage,” Mona explained as he began walking over to that said cage the shadow spoke of.

“Mona-chan! Be careful,” Haru warned.

Mona walked past the shadow and looked at the cage it was “speaking” about. The cat seems to lean in closer and grab something that was shiny in his paw. A key was shown as Mona started talking once more, “I think this is the key for the office.”

“Yeah, we can see that, but hold it dude how can you understand this thing if he doesn't talk,” Skull questioned as he took the key from Mona’s grasp.

“I...don't really know? But he's speaking, and it sounds like Akira, but deeper? I can't decipher it still.”  
The shadow once again bobbed as Morgana assumingly listened to it, “It says that its name is Joker, that's what the ringmaster named him,...and that he has been trapped in this park for a long time to see it crumble?”

“So, Akira has had this palace for a reasonable amount of time,” Queen mumbled as she looked at the shadow that called himself ‘Joker’, “Which means it now just awakened over something.”

“Maybe the stress,” Oracle claimed, “The position he is in is tough, and you also mentioned that you said he was, or maybe something else caused this?”

Joker bounced once more before moving past them and over to the door, indicating by a little head bop to follow.

“It wants us to follow, maybe he is trying to help us,” Noir stated.

“Help us?? I still don’t trust it but, Mona if you can translate what it's saying, we’ll just follow it from a safe distance,” Skull ordered as he began walking over to the shadow.

“I feel like we should just see how this leads, after all, we need to save our friends heart and end his distortion on the world,” Queen said as she also followed.

“Yeah,” Oracle exclaimed as they all began to follow the shadow, “...after all, how bad can it get?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Akechi scene is relevent, but it will come next chapters cause it will affect Ryuji's process of thinking. I also plan for the whole next chapter to be just the palace so :/ whoops


	4. Buried in your Bones, an Ache you can't Ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my English is bad in this chapter, I got a spelling helper but i think some slipped through
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait!! It turned out longer then i wanted
> 
> Tw: Blood, Choking

The door to the office was unlocked. The sound of creaking filled the air as the thieves opened it up. As they began filling in, a bang filled the room with the rustling of papers, scaring the group a few steps back.

“ _Jesus effin Christ!_ ” Skull yelled in shock as he leaned up against Fox. “What just effin happened?”

“It's a memory,” Panther replied as she pointed inside the room. Skull couldn't believe his eyes as he and the rest of the gang peered inside once more.

Kamoshida. The man that once ruled the Shujin Regiment as band director was standing there, breathing heavily as he looked down at a body on the floor, that everyone knew was Akira by his short hair and bloodied hands that were soon to be scarred in his junior year. 

“That bastard,” Ryuji ticked as he began shoving past them, only to get stopped by Queen.

“We don't know if we can affect it! Skull please be rational for a minute,” she ordered as they watched Kamoshida pick Akira up by the collar of his shirt.

“ _You really piss me off_ ,” Kamoshida mumbled, “ _I gave you a chance Kurusu. To change, to grow, to have students under your own footsteps. But you pull this? What was it again? To get justice and for breaking the regiment free? You are nothing, with a shit record-_ ”

“ _A... a shit record that - you! Leaked out ...that was false_ ,” Akira gasped out, “ _You… don't know the shit I've gone to - to get this far! I didn't … I don't want this for power. I want to escape._ ”

The memory of Kamoshida snickered before laughing maniacally as he slammed Akira into the desk, resulting in the thieves to flinch at the sound.

“ _This is why no one can stand you Kurusu. You are so needy, so whiney. No wonder why your parents did shit too you, you are a selfish brat,_ ” Kamoshida deadpanned at him, Kurusu breathing heavily beneath him, “ _You should’ve kept your mouth shut and mind your own damn business. You are just a kid, and now, I guess this will be your send-off from this regiment. Since I'm so generous._ ” Kamoshida stopped, bringing his huge hand to Kurusu's throat and applying pressure, resulting in the sophomore to gasp more frantically.

“ _Something to remember me by_ ,” the tyrant said as he flipped up a bloody knife that was left on the desk.

“ **STOP** ,” Ann yelled loudly, snapping her whip to the scene, which made it disappear. The memory faded as it showed a dusty old office instead of the drum major office.

“Panther,” Noir glanced. Panther looked at them before dipping her head down.

“I'm...sorry it just, it reminded me of the times. The times with Shiho and-”

“We understand Panther,” Fox chimed in, “I can't believe what your regiment has gone through from my hearings about this man. And seeing it with my own eyes is overwhelming.”

“Queen,” Oracle stammered out, “You... saw this before huh?

“...yes, I didn't see the whole thing. But I barged in with the police when Kamoshida was still holding him down,” Queen sadly confessed.

“He did that for us,” Skull stated, “He did it for the regiment; Mishi, Panther, Shiho, ...me. He actually took the sides of the stories and saw the truth. Man, that's just like him.”

Skull felt the room tense as the group looked around the office still shaken by the events of what happened. Skull stayed by Joker, watching him bounce as Mona looked at the shadow, which was probably “speaking”. 

“Joker says that the ringmaster keeps a key around here to go to the next room,” Morgana translated. 

“Alright, might it be in the cabinet? Knowing Akira he must put it in a place that he will remember,” Fox chimed in as walked to the desk to the little drawers that were with it. Opening the first one and holding a little necklace with the supposed key on it.

“Nice going Inari,” Oracle yelled in excitement.

“It was a coincidence that my knowledge was right,” Yusuke smiled as he handed the key over to Skull, “and I believe you will know what to do with this.”

Ryuji took the key carefully into his hands, looking at Joker as he did so. “I don't know if you can understand me, but do ya know where we can use this?”

Joker bounced up and down before heading over to a dirty filing cabinet where he leaned his head towards it. Skull moved past the group and to the cabinet, placing the key into the lock of the top drawer. With a click, the cabinet moved to reveal a small hole in the wall. 

“Great! Oracle, any shadows ahead of us to be wary about,” Noir asked.

“There...there are two presences, but, they aren't shadows. I think it's like what happened in here?”

“So another memory,” Fox questioned.

“Most likely, but for now, lead the way Skull,” Queen said as she walked up to him. Skull nodded a response before crouching down and going through the hole, feeling the existence of his friends following behind, with Mona talking most likely to Joker behind them. He saw the light at the end of the small corridor, shuffling a bit faster to the next room as the thieves follow up with him. 

Ryuji first noticed the sky blue room. Even with the blue cool tone, he can sense some sort of warmth his heart, a safe zone. He couldn't describe it, but maybe it was a closeness thing?

“Guys,” Panther whispered as she tapped Skull out of his thoughts, “Look!!”

Glancing at what she was pointing out, he sees why it radiates a warm glow. It's a bedroom, and in the middle of the bedroom was a little kid with an undercut, which no doubt, was Akira.

“Aw! He looks so cute as a child,” Futaba snorted out as she looked out to her older brother's young self. 

“It's funny that he's keeping that messy hair trend,” Mona chimed in as they all softly looked him.

Young Akira sat on his bedroom floor, sheet music and drumsticks with metal food cans littered the floor around him. The child seemed to have a smile on his face as he wrote words on a music sheet, this smile he wore reached his eyes. One that Ryuji knows as the true Akira Kurusu smile.

A twist of presence made all of the thieves tense up, readying their weapons only to see a grown man walk into the room they are in. The old man passed them with a round object behind him, not batting an eye at the thieves as he sat down next to Akira. 

“ _Hey there champ_ ,” the man smiled as Akira looked up at him, his smile becoming a grin.

“ _Hi, Dad! Look look,_ ” the child exclaimed as he gave his dad the sheet music he was writing on. His dad took it calmly and looked it over, his smile now reaching his eyes as Akira does.

“He's been in love with music since he was a kid,” Fox muttered, smiling at the scene in front of him. The thieves agreed and looked on to see his dad patting him on the back.

“ _These are amazing ‘Kira!! Soon you might be able to compose your own pieces,_ ” the dad grinned as he put the sheet down on the ground. 

Kurusu snorted quietly, “ _Yeah...if mother even lets me. All she wants me to do is-_ ”

“ _Well,_ ” he interrupted and swung his hands behind his back, and grabbing the training drum pad to show the young Akira, “ _Your mum might have to get through me before even taking this away from you._ ”

The young child gasped as he looked at the pad. He gently took it from the grasp of the father and ran his fingers over the top. Tears welled up in his eyes before hugging his dad in eager, almost knocking the man over.

“ _Thank yous so much dad,_ ” the child sobbed, the father chuckling in response.

“ _Your art of music is a gift 'Kira, pursue it with that passion you hold and if anyone like your mum gets in your way of that, show them what you really are. I will always be there for you son and know that as you keep growing, I will be there every step of the way,_ ” Akira's dad says as the two shadows disappear in the wind, leaving the thieves alone and the musical mess on the floor.

“His dad encouraged him,” Ryuji huffed out a laugh as he walked over to the sheets and drum pad still left on the floor, “I'm glad he was supported to pursue it, he's the best drum major around.”

“No wonder why he talks about his birth dad a lot,” Queen smiled.

“Then,” Noir frowned, “Why is he in the home situation he is in now? If his dad treated him well, then why is he under the Sakura roof with Boss as legal custody?”

“He's ...told none of you,” Futaba questioned as she stepped up in front of them.

“Oracle?”

“His dad, he died.”

“What!? From what,” Panter exclaimed.

“On the court papers, when I was still jailed in my room, I looked at his papers cause it interested me why he was living in Leblanc. It said his dad was deceased due to a long-term illness. Died all of a sudden,” Futaba sighed.

“Damn, that must of been hard,” Skull frowned.

“What about his mother? Clearly, she didn't die either, right,” Haru said, a hint of fear in her voice.

“He did say that his family was unstable, hence why he was put up for adoption. Maybe she couldn’t afford it due to the loss,” Oracle sadly announced.

The thieves looked at each other in silence before Makoto went up to the small orange-haired girl and gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. 

“We shouldn't be standing around,” Ryuji mumbled out, “Hey Joker! Do we need to find a key or something or can we just waltz into the next room through that door.”

The shadow immediately started bouncing up and down. “He said to head back,” Mona translated.

“What?? Why would we go back now Joker,” Fox questioned. 

“He says that we must prepare for 'The Hallway’, said we aren't ready cause the next rooms ahead are draining mentally.”

“Oh...yikes, maybe we should head back Skull. We can come back tomorrow,” Ann stated, looking at Ryuji cautiously.

“We can't! We have to-we have to get this done before the banquet! Or summit, or whatever,” Skull yelled out to his group, “and we can’t let him suffer any more then he already has!”

“Skull, please,” Mona glared, “Our team is tired. We need to check up on Akira and if Joker is saying that we aren’t prepared, then we aren't prepared.”

Ryuji’s face dropped into a frown as he looked around the group. Morgana was right, he always was, his team showed signs of exhaustion. Even his knee was shaking, crying in pain that it was about to collapse. He sighed.

“Alright, let's get back together tomorrow. Luckily, we don't have practice tomorrow. So rest up, tomorrow will be a long day.”

\---

“Thank you for walking me home Ryuji,” Futaba said, walking down the Yongen Jaya plaza street. The bright lights of the small stores glinting in their eyes and the houses near them starting to turn on the porch lights as the sun started setting. The cool thing about the plaza was, even though the busy shopping street was buzzing with life, it was a close community in the whole Tokyoami area. The Sakura family lived at the end of the plaza. Boss always bragged about how lucky he got, not only did he happen to live right next door to his cafe, but how quiet and cozy it is to be at the end of the street. Ryuji couldn’t count all the time he's been down this street, but he knows that every time he walked down this street, he feels giddy. 

“No problem ‘Taba, you looked like you were gonna pass out back there,” Ryuji replied.

“Wow a gentleman Ryuji, you are learning,” Mona teased.

Ryuji sputtered, “I- I walk Akira home!!”

“We already know that Ryuji, you are digging a hole for yourself,” Futaba snickered as she adjusted her arms to hold Morgana more comfortably. 

Ryuji sighed as he itched the back of his neck, flustered in embarrassment at the remark. The bright shop lights have now dimmed into streetlights, the dark now collapsing onto the sky. 

“Hey Ryuji, a serious question,” Futaba chimed in.

“Yeah? What's up,” Ryuji answered, the feeling in his chest hardens up at the tone.

Then, it hit. “Do you have feelings for Akira.”

Ryuji stopped walking for a moment, his face flushing in a soft pink at the thought of the question. He couldn’t help but think about the year that the drum major and he have been friends, all the feelings in the hangouts and the thoughts of Akira during practices or school. It hit him that Futaba was giving him a sly eyebrow raise as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

“...Well,” he coughed, “I...I don’t know. When we first met back in sophomore year, he gave me everything. As you saw, he took a punch and beating for me, his hand is my reminder that he gave me that justice, my freedom from a man that ruined lives and the school’s regiment. And the day he gave me a trumpet case with his bandaged hands, my heart twisted and it felt right. He makes me feel...free. Like I felt I can be myself around him, I can now have firm control of my life because of him. I'm thankful.”

Futaba and Mona looked at him, a soft smile on both of their faces, even though one is a cat, Ryuji can see him giving him that smile. 

“Well, don't worry Ryuji. I bet that you two share the same feelings, more then you might think.”

They both smile at each other as the continued walking down the street. Getting close to the Leblanc cafe, they realized the light was still on, with loud noises coming from the cafe. Ryuji already has a bad feeling, confirming when two of the noisemakers come out.

“Shit is that Akira and Sojiro,” Futaba muttered, putting Morgana down as she began running towards them. Ryuji and their feline companion following behind, beginning to hear the commotion. 

“You shouldn't have even done that Akira, have you learned anything from the sophomore fuckin year,” Sojiro said angrily.

“Did you think I wanted to be apart of this!? All of this!? He hit me first,” Akira screamed back and Ryuji could see the bloody nose from where he is, “With all the shit that's been going around me you think I wanted to lash out!? You don't even know what I have been going through, you don't even know me!!”

“Akira, don’t you start, you have been acting shitty these couple of weeks and you taking your anger out in a fight is not a way to do it. I'm worried about you, son.”

“Well, what did you want me to do?! Avoid it like I do the rest of my problems? Let it build up until I break,” Akira snarled.

“That's not how you deal with things,” Sojiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, running his glasses up onto his forehead, “We’ve been through it before but son I am here and you kno-”

“ _ **AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO WITH ME SINCE I FIRST GOT HERE. YOU JUST WANT ME FOR THAT SUPPORT MONEY THEY ARE GIVING YOU. I HEARD YOU, ALL OF IT, THAT DAY AFTER YOU TOOK ME HOME FROM THAT SHITSHOW HOSPITAL. YOU ONLY GOT ME CAUSE YOU KNEW MY DAD, YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN FIX ME?? NO ONE CAN**_ ,” Akira snapped.

The two teenagers and cafe owner looked at the bloodied drum major. Ryuji’s chest tightens once more and gulps his anxiety down as he sees Akira start to shake. Hospital?? Support money?? Ryuji’s questions will remain unanswered as he looks over to Akira’s adopted sister, Futaba also seems to be shaking due to the argument going on between her family, with Morgana circling Akira and bumping into him softly in a comforting way.

“No one,” Akira cried, “I- I can’t even help myself. No one is the-there, I have no one. I messed up, I’M messed u-up, yOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE.” 

And with that, Akira turns and rushes down the street, running the opposite way of the plaza and small group. Ryuji watches him turn into an alleyway before freaking out and turning to Sojiro.

“Boss what happened.”

Sojiro stumbles a bit before mustering out an explanation, “He, uh, he got into a fight with some sort of diner owner? I got called and he just, lashed out once we get home. I don't know what to do with him.”

“S-something must have happened if he's bringing this stuff up. Maybe this is going to affect his palace,” Futaba mumbled that last part to herself, letting Sojiro catch on.

“Are you telling me that Akira has one of those damned palace things!? Are you joking,” Boss exclaimed. Luckily, Sojiro knows about the phantom thieves, so this will save a lot of explaining to do later when everything calmed down.

“I’ll tell you later Boss,” Ryuji chimed in, “for now we need to-”

“Ryuji follow him,” Futaba interrupted him, “I think you are gonna calm him down the best. Don't lose him, take Morgana with you, he can somehow smell him out.”

Ryuji looked between the Sakura family, getting a nod from Boss. He nodded back before following Morgana down the street and into the alleyway to find their troubled friend.

\---

The light from the single street light creates the atmosphere as Ryuji stands in front of a battered down batting cage building. He huffed out, trying to pace out his breathing from the running he has done to catch up to Morgana. The ex-track star was so worried about his friend that he forgot to pace his own breathe, how fitting.

“This is the place,” Morgana said.

“Wha- a batting cage? Why would Akira be here,” Ryuji questioned as he opened the door for the cat and him.

“I don’t know, but after the events for the past two days, we really don’t know Akira.”

Morgana and Ryuji walked into the rundown building, waving to the late-night employee at the stand before walking outside to the cages. Luckily, Morgana’s nose was right as Akira was out on the last cage, swinging a bat at the balls that are shooting out of the machine. Ryuji looked out to him before walking over to him, whispering to Mona to stay by the door. He got closer to the boy, hoping to catch him when he is done.

“Get out of here Ryuji.”

Ryuji jumped a bit at the tone before standing up a bit straighter and putting his hands in his pant pockets.

“Sorry, don't think I'm going to do that major,” he softly jokes, easing the tension between the boys.

Akira looked at him, the bloody nose he had was dried up and plastered onto his skin. Ryuji couldn't help but feel the heat of anger rise in him, knowing that some did this to Akira.

“Why would you care anyway? You saw what happened back there, don’t try to act as the hero.”

“I'm not gonna try to act hero,” Ryuji put it bluntly, “I'm acting as a friend.”

Ryuji saw how Akira shook with that sentence, him finishing a swing of the last ball in the machine as he slumped his shoulders. The silence slashes through the night, the tension of Ryuji’s shoulder ease a bit as he can see Akira put the bat down and sit on the diamond the employees have laid out. The trumpet player whistled as he tried to start a conversation.

“So...didn't know you were into baseball.”

Akira snorted, “Yeah, it uhhhhh use to be a thing I did...back in Inaba, before I had an interest in the marching band.”

“Oh? Where you gonna join the Yasogami team,” Ryuji asked as he slumped a bit against the cage door, back facing towards Akira now.

“Yeah, but didn’t want to.”

“Cause of marching band?”

“No,” Akira groaned, “Baseball isn't my thing. Like, yeah it does help me cool off, but I was sorta...forced into it.”

Ryuji hummed to show that he understood, signaling Kurusu to keep going. 

“It was fun for a while, but, I lost interest after I saw Yu practice when we were hanging out. Then I got connected to Minato and Hamuko, then it just...clicked that my calling was being in the drumline. But, uh….my...family didn't like that.”

“The ones in Inaba,” Sakamoto questioned.

“Yeah, my birth mother didn't like that.”

Ryuji’s breathing hitched. The memory of his friend’s palace hit him, the talk that the little Akira had with his shadow dad, briefly mentioning about his mother. It connected to his mind that his mother didn’t agree to the whole band thing. Akira is opening up, either cause of the adrenaline from that fight or the energy he took out on swinging the bat. 

Ryuji looked over his shoulder, “Why didn't she like that?”

“She was uh,” Akira coughed, hiding the sob that bubbled in his throat, “She was, just watching out for her kid you know? Wanted to make sure her kid didn’t make a...wrong decision.”

The trumpet leader looked out sadly to Kurusu, his heart stuck in his throat as he can hear the way Akira talks about his mother. He knows what ‘The Hallway’ might hold, the hallway that Joker warned about. His mother has something to do with this or a small part of it. He sighed out before opening the cage door.

“Come on loser, you good now?”

Akira looked at him with cloudy eyes, “Uh, yeah.”

“We should get you home, you’ve been working hard for the summit that you forgot to take time for yourself.”

“It’s sort of my job, but what about you?? It’s past curfew. I can’t drive you home and the bus lines to your neighbourhood are over I presume,” Akira worries as he gets up, grabbing the bat with him.

“Guess our weekly sleepover is happening a bit early,” Ryuji jokes, making Akira chuckle in response.

“Yeah...man hopefully Boss isn’t mad at me for yelling at him. The whole fight thing got me in a twist and just-”

“He was worried when you ran off. And what’s this fight about a diner owner? Overcook your steak or something?”

Kurusu nervously laughed, “No. He just- he said something and it got the better of me.”

“Wha-,” Sakamoto started before getting cut off.

“Welp lets go Yuji! I need to clean off this blood on my face and return this bat,” he smiled before walking past Ryuji and to the door that leads into the building. The dyed-blonde boy looked as Akira entered into the building, leaving Ryuji to still think about how bad will his friend’s palace get the further he goes on. 

\---

2:37 am

The bright numbers illuminated from the digital alarm clock coating the room with a red hue as the moonlight outside shines onto the two sleeping boys, well, one of the sleeping boys. Ryuji watched the blinking numbers and the unconscious Akira snoozing next to him. He couldn’t help but smile. They usually do this sorta sleepover thing, where they share the one bed Akira has and just sleep the stress away from marching band practices and exams. He’s thankful that he has a friendship like this, that Akira gave him a chance instead of labeling him as the troubled kid. He smiled, grabbing the teen’s scarred hand and rubbing his knuckles.

“Do you have feelings for Akira?”

That question makes his way back into his mind, making him shake a bit before looking at his friend's hand that was littered with scars from Kamoshida’s attacks. She was implying friendship feelings? ...Right? Sakamoto knows that the feelings he has of this friendship are mutual. That Akira feels the same about him. But, why does he feel his chest tighten in flourish or fear when Akira does something? Why does Ryuji’s heart beat fast when he hears Akira laugh so hard that he snorts? Why does he feel his face flush whenever Akira holds his hand during the marching meetings or the walk to his car? He can already feel the blush on his face appear at the thought of it. 

_Shit, I'm in love with Akira._

He knew the signs of a crush, he had plenty of them before. He digged a girl in his freshman year, she was in the percussion pit and things did sorta take off, but she moved to England due to business with her family. It was a mutual agreement luckily. He also had a crush on a guy once, but that guy was your typical stereotype jock and ended up being a douche. But this crush outranked both of them, this one felt right. 

However, does Akira feel the same? God, he hopes he does. Ryuji couldn't help but tighten his grip on Kurusu's hand a bit before looking up at Akira's face, realizing that something wasn't right. 

During his inner monologue, he didn't notice that Akira's peaceful slumbered face turned into one of discomfort. The way he clutched his teeth a bit with mumbles coming out of them and his eyes shut tightly in one of anguish set Ryuji off, the flags in his mind going off. He notices at how Akira's hands are grasping at the sheets and tightening against Ryuji's own hand. Sakamoto noticed the signs of a nightmare, and luckily it wasn’t a night terror. Ryuji slowly clutched Akira’s hand as he nudged him lightly.

“Akira, wake up,” he quietly whispered, trying to calmly wake him up. 

Akira continued to whimper quietly. 

“Come on Aki, please,” Ryuji said as he nudged Kurusu once more. With that, Akira bolted awake with a cold sweat, letting out a small yelp as he leaped up. Ryu looked at the back of the drum major’s head, watching him shake and trying to breathe properly.

“Hey bud, behind you, listen to me. In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four, repeat,” the ex-track star whispered softly, getting a bit closer to him, but not touching him in case he freezes up more, “Follow my lead if you can hear.”

Ryuji starts the breathing exercise, counting after the breath to make assure Akira follows after him. Thankfully, Akira started following him, his breathing starting to calm down. His shakes were still visible, but if Ryuji can get him to soothe his breathing, then that was good enough for him. 

Soon, his breathing was back to normal, now showing clearly that Akira was sobbing. Ryuji’s face dropped as he crawled over to be in front of Kurusu. 

“Hey roll what’s wrong,” he asked softly.

“My- she’s after me. She...she g-got out. I’m going to die, oh god,” he sobbed as he collapsed his head into his hands, curling up on himself.

“Who is ‘Kira?”

“M-mum she- Sojiro gave me away. He g-gave me back to her. I- don’t know what to d-do, I’m scared,” he cried, biting his hand out of a nervous habit. Ryuji’s heart broke. His mother? What did his mother do to him?

“May I touch you, Aki?”

Akira nodded in urgency, letting go of his hand and holding out his hands. Ryuji leaned into the boy, making Aki fall back onto the bed while clasping onto the blonde boys long-sleeve shirt. Ryu moved the sheets to the side and let the cold of the night hit their bare legs. As Aki clenched at his shirt, Sakamoto got on top of the boy, getting in between Akira’s legs. He carefully made sure not to brush him in an uncomfortable way as he wanted to ensure ‘Kira’s needs of comfort. Ryuji brought a hand up to the curly-haired boy’s cheek, wiping a tear from out of his eye. 

“I’m sorry,” he stammered, looking up at Ryuji as he put his leg up to make room for Ryuji. 

“No no it’s okay Aki,” Ryuji softly whispered, “I’m just worried about you.”

Akira hummed as he ranted, “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to get mixed into this. You shouldn’t have to deal with me. Just, god I truly am a mess. No wonder why I am like this.”

“Akira you don’t deserve the negative shit you are getting. I deal with you because everyone is worried about you, _I_ am worried about you,” Ryuji retorted back.

Kurusu chuckled at that, looking away from the man on top of him, “Some sorry excuse of a drum major huh? Akechi was right to throw me off my throne.”

“The only thing Akechi is right about is that he needs a foot up his ass,” Ryu jokes, causing Akira to chuckle lowly, “But you are Shujin’s drum major. The drum major who turned us around and gave us a win at the regionals. The drum major that gave us more connections to the other regiments of other schools. The drum major that bonded us as a family. Akira Kurusu you are amazing.”

Akira smiled softly at him before his face dropped into a tired yawn. Ryuji smiled as he gently collapsed on top of him, hugging him as he felt Akira relax a bit.

“Hey ‘Yuji.”

“Yeah?”

“My heart hurts.”

Ryuji’s face dropped in a sad frown as he heard Akira’s delicate snores fill up the room. He couldn’t help but clutch him tightly, moving his head closer into Aki’s neck.

“I know ‘Kira, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh hopefully this satisfied sorry if its confussing or late!!


	5. Taking Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrifying truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESH HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE  
> School was a pain in the arse, but I finally graduate!!  
> So heres what yall waited for!!  
> (Sorry if this sucks, havent wrote in a long time!)

Queen: _Akira snapped yesterday??_

FurryArtist: _That is unfortunate. Is he alright??_

Weeb: _he n ryuji came back l8 last night. I explained 2 boss about his palace cause he found out :/_

Puffball: _Oh my I hope Akira-kun is alright!!_

Ramenboi: _We need to finish his palace today, hes getting worse_

Fireball: _What happened Ryuji????_

Ramenboi: _Had a nightmare last night, it wasnt pretty. I think I got an idea of whats in the hallway joker warned us about._

Queen: _You do??_

Ramenboi: _I rather talk about it in person but short summary it might be about his mum._

Weeb: _Yikes D:!!_

FurryArtist: _Yes indeed, ‘yikes’, hopefully, it’s not as bad as we think, hopefully._

Fireball: _Well what are we waiting for!! The summit is tomorrow and if all things go right he wont suffer for long!! Let’s go Phantom Thieves!!_

Fireball: _Oh crap wait, can someone get Mona._

\---

‘The Hallway’ door stood in front of the group, standing tall and eerie as Ryuji can feel the cold air coming through the cracks of the door. He can hear Makoto come up from behind him, giving him a firm squeeze of the shoulder, a signal that they were ready and that they will be there for each other. 

He exhaled out, “Let’s go thieves.”

The thieves looked to Skull, a hint of support in their eyes as they began to go through the door individually. The 'Hallway’, as Joker has referred to, was a hall with those mirrors that are in those carnival fun houses, the ones that make your reflection all wacky and deformed. They scattered the hallway leading to a white door at the end of the tunnel. 

“Look Skull,” Panther whispered as she leaned into him, pointing at one of the few first mirrors. He looked to see a boy, of course, Akira, but slightly taller than the last room's version of him. He was wearing a jersey with a baseball bat in his hand as well and glove in the other.

“I didn't know he was into baseball,” Yusuke said as he looked at the reflection in the mirror. 

“Said he used to be into it,” Skull said, finishing Fox's sentence, “He was forced into it, and you can tell by that look on his face.”

The reflection flickered to show the same image as before, but with bandages and a cold dead stare.

“Skull? How-,” Makoto started before getting cut off. 

“He told me. His mum forced him or somethin’. That's what I think we are going to see in this hallway.”

“Oh Akira-kun...I know what that's like,” Haru shared, a small look of pain in her face. Ryuji gave her a light pat on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile before looking at the next mirror.

The next held an Akira that looked to be the same age as the last reflection, but this time he was sitting at a piano. The image flickered and showed his fingers moving along the keys, but with no sound. The group looked at the mirror intensely, trying to figure out what it meant before giving up and going to the next one.

Another held a lost teen holding flowers as he looks down at a tombstone. This one was obviously about his dad’s death as Futaba has stated yesterday about the fathers deceased status. It hurts to look at it, but the thieves let it burn to the back of their brains before looking ahead at the next one.

The next one displayed an argument between Akira and a random lady. This woman had a tall firm frame as she wore a suit with thin frame glasses. Her hair was a silky black as it was pulled back into a messy bun. The image moved as they saw movement within the mirror. The lady shouting at Akira with her hands flailing and the young Akira shaking and screaming back at her.

“That must be his mother,” Makoto said disappointingly.

“They look similar so it must be,” Futaba sighed.

Ryuji didn't chime into the thieves banter. He couldn’t help but continue staring at the scene before him. He has seen this scene played out so many times, and he was in Akira's shoes in these situations. The argument between his parents as he watched from a corner, quivering in fear that his mum or himself would be hurt due to the alcoholic he called dad. But for now, he watched Akira, trying to forget his own thoughts as he hears the thieves shuffling around. 

The gasp knocked some sense to him. He turned and saw Haru with her eyes wide of shock and a hand covering her mouth.

“What is it Noir,” Queen asked as she rushed over to the mirror she was looking at. The group gathered and Haru's reaction hit them as they looked at the image before them.

A police car, Akira's mother in handcuffs appears to be screaming at the little boy in a stretcher. That boy, obviously Akira, was bleeding and battered black and blues with hints of purple along his pale skin. It made Ryuji feel sick. Those sickly colours use to cover his skin as well. So seeing his friend be in such a state he was in once makes his stomach curl in a horrid way.

“His mum, she can't take care of him cause she's in jail,” Futaba gulped, breaking the silence. 

“No wonder why he’s in the situation he is now,” Yusuke hissed as a recoil, trying to look away at the scene. Ryuji grunted before looking to find a door next to him and the rest of the thieves. He took the chance and grabbed ahold of the handle, opening it all the way to reveal a dirty and dusty opening of a tent with a hospital bed in the center. The gang crowded in behind Ryuji.

There, a broken Akira sat, wearing some sort of spandex swimsuit-like thing that wrapped around his body, getting covered from the wraps and bandages that litter his skin.

“That's what the trapeze artist at these sort of carnivals wear,” Fox whispered, worried that if he spoke too loudly the memory will fade.

“So what does that mean,” Ryuji asked in a low tone, afraid of the same thing as he tried to think about it.

“Maybe, since this is before his position, he felt like a normal being? Or like, stood out from the rest,” Makoto chimed in.

A door next to them opened, scaring the group as they jumped back a bit before recognizing the man who just walked in. It was Sojiro, however in his normal apron he always wears, he bears a ringleader outfit like the hotshot shadow running the palace. With him in close range to Akira, the thieves begin to listen in.

“ _Today you'll be under my custody until you are 18_ ,” Sojiro spoke in his natural booming voice, “ _I am now your legal guardian, Sojiro Sakura. I knew your father, we met before, at his funeral._ ”

They saw Akira flinch at that.

“ _You can be checked out of the hospital in two days_ ,” Sakura finished.

“ _...why.”_

Sojiro hummed as he looked at the beaten teen, he gave a glance to answer the question

“ _wh-why did you want me?”_

Sojiro sighed out. He gave a look over to the thieves, thinking of a reasonable answer to give the boy. And Ryuji swore he would punch old Boss in the face of he could as he heard, “ _I owe it to your father, of course, there are other factors that help play out with this like the government help. Besides, I don't think you wanna be in the child system for long._ ”

“WHAT?? BOSS WOULD NEVER,” Panther screamed as the memory faded out, “There was no way he would say that!!”

“He might of, Boss likes to tell the truth over someone's feelings first, he might have let it slip to much to the point that Akira was affected by it,” Makoto presented as she looked at the hospital bed the memory once sat at, walking towards it.

“That explains why he yelled about support money when he snapped yesterday,” Futaba added in, “He thought that other factor might have been more about the money you get from the agency or whoever is in charge.”

“That's bullshit!! No way Akira would think that.” Ryuji snapped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“If he didn't think about it like that, he wouldn't have a palace, or at least this portion of it dedicated to that,” Yusuke said, his hand still resting on Skull's shoulder. 

Ryuji couldn't help but stare at Yusuke. He knew deep down that he was right, but his brain was telling him that there was no way. He knows Sojiro now, a man who does everything for his children and would take a bullet for them. He just wished that this didn't affect Akira as it did. After all that crap that has been with him when he was in Inaba, he wasn't surprised Akira took it the wrong way. Ryuji just wants this to end. In Akira's heart and his own, cause seeing all of this also impacts Ryuji in more ways than one.

"Come on," Panther chimed in, "let's continue one. This might be the last one."

Ryuji nodded and ended up following behind the group as they walked to the next tent.

\---

Leblanc.

The last tent...was Leblanc's attic.

The team looked out to the monotone room, the dust flying in the air as the rain hit against the windows. Piano music echoed throughout the room, making Ryuji turn to the corner where the stair banister met the wall, only to see a blanketed Akira playing a jazzy tune. He couldn't help but hum as he entered the room further.

"It's so...small," Ann said, "not saying that it's not the same but-"

"It's cold," Makoto finished, "It's cold and small cause Akira feels trapped."

"I can agree on that," Oracle mumbled, "I've felt like that for a long time. It sucks that Akira felt the same." Haru comforted the freshman girl as she left her to the desk area. Ryuji looked back at the piano, seeing Joker lean over the blanketed Akira.

"Hey Joker," Ryuji said, getting the attention of the entity as well as Morgana, "If you have been with Akira for a long time, can you feel like...his emotions?"

With that, Joker deflated a bit as he bounced up and down sloppy.

"He says it's always been cold like this, he also said that you are right about being alone. He felt cut off from people."

"Oh Akira-kun," Haru sighed sadly.

Skull looked to the bed that was in the same spot as it was in the real world. He noticed a burgundy cover of a book lying on the barren mattress. He reluctantly glided over to it and grabbed it. The cover felt smooth under his fingers as he opened to one of the middle pages. And the first thing he's noticed is that it was Akira's handwriting. He read it.

_9/26/20xx_

_I'm tired. It's getting tiring to eat, to sleep, and just to breathe. I feel small in this dusty attic. Sojiro tries everything to help me get up but I can't stand going down to the shop and just seeing him. He might be like my dad, well he sorta is now but I don't want him to be my dad. I don't want to waste anyone's time again and have them leave. The school dropped me too. Said I wasn't gonna even show up so why try. Guess that's what I deserve. I just want to rest, even if it's for a while._

He couldn't help but frown at the wording. Of course, Akira was in a dark place as he stayed in his room for a year, but it hurt that he talks about himself like this. Ryuji stared over to the blanketed figure. He listened to the tune that bounced off of the wall of the attic, the rain outside fitting with it. It was calming, the waves of emotion that he felt connected with that, calming. 

"I heard this before," Futaba muttered behind Ryuji, her little words capturing the attention of the other members.

"Want to explain Oracle," Makoto hummed.

"When I was shut in...this tune played. It played a lot. It brought me back to good memories, the tune felt so warm and on long nights it brought me to sleep. It helped so much. Akira even sang, it was the same words every time and it sounded so...broken. He sounded so broken. But it stopped one day, never to be played again."

"Number one, he sings?? Number two, I wonder what made him stop," Ann question.

"Maybe it reminded him of his mum," Morgana chimed, "Piano had a mirror in ten hallway. Maybe she forced him to do piano like she did baseball."

"That's a yikes," Ann said as she breathed through her teeth harshly.

"Oh, poor Akira-kun. I know all too well that one is. My father made me take ballet as a kid, it wasn't fun for me so it did feel force. But soon, on my own terms, I started doing it at my own time and now I like it a bit more!! I hope Akira would feel the same way," Haru frowned.

"Maybe after his heart changes!! If you go through the window near his bed is the last route to the treasure! Let's go guys," Futaba cheered as she leads the way to the window. The thieves nodded in confirmation as they joined her to complete the mission.

\--

"There it is."

Morgana pointed to the hazy blob floating on top of the desk. The trailer was relatively small, so some of the thieves were stuck in the doorway. However, Ryuji was right in front of the treasure, and he could feel the temptation to just grab it so this hell could end. Yet there was no way to do that when the treasure was like this. His heart thumped loudly as he looked away from the haze.

"Here's the plan, we agreed on doing the card during the summit. We will do just that. So tomorrow you all better be rested and ready, who knows what will happen," Ryuji stated.

The team nodded, their faces grim with anxiety and hope. The thieves made their way out of the trailer, Joker following behind them, before taking realizing the scene around them as they stepped out. A tent surrounded them, and as they looked back the trailer was gone.

"Hello, thieves."

Ryuji looked back to the center of the ring to see Akira, dawning his red trench coat and matching top hat. The face he wore was one of anger with a straight face. He hasn't seen that face a lot, but seeing the face on Akira, he could tell he was not pleased. 

"Joker come," he growled, snapping his fingers.

Like that, Joker was by his side in a blink, deflating to his side as Akira looked at him.

"Of course this disgrace helps you, should have got rid of him once he showed up. Now you disgusting thieves are ahead of schedule," Akira snarled, "Don't worry. You are too late. The deed is done."

"Deed?" Yusuke questioned, making the thieves give worried glances at each other.

"Let's just say, you better leave now before your major does more harm to himself. Now get out, before Lupin makes you."

With that, Akira's shadow dog summoned next to him. The group hesitantly took a step back before running out of the tent. Some of the members screaming as they trip on their own feet, feeding for those lives. The wolf followed behind them, letting barks echo through the palace. Ryuji got the metaverse app out and clicked the 'return' button. Tossing them out of that hellscape once again.

\---

Queen: _Found out while we were in the metaverse, Kawakami called, I've been promoted_

Weeb: _:0!!?! CONGRATS MAKO!!_

Puffball: _Yes this is a joyful occasion!!_

Ramenboi: _Woah? That fast? Youve only been an understudy for 3 months not the full year._

FurryArtist: _Has Kawakami noticed your hard work early?_

Queen: _Just like Ryuji said I didn't do the full year._

Fireball: _Isn't that a good thing tho Makoto?_

Queen: _You guys, what happened when Kamoshida got arrested._

Fireball: _Well, Kawakami claimed band director role. The drum major under Kamoshida got expelled, so Akira joined the rank._

Ramenboi: _Wait_

FurryArtist: _If you are implying what I think you are._

Poofball: _Akira-kun...he dropped out?_

Weeb: _> :0!!!! WHAT????!?_

Queen: _Kawakami told me that one of the drum majors will have relocated after the summit. That's the nicest way of her saying that someone quit. It's obviously Akira, the other drum major would quit before the summit._

Ramenboi: _THERES NO EFFIN WAY?? AKIRA HOLDS THE BAND CLOSE TO HIS HEART WHY WOULD HE DROP IT_

Fireball: _,,in his palace, the shadow's words, he said that it's too late and that the deed is done._

Fireball: _does that mean while we were in the palace Akira quit?_

Weeb: _u might be right._

FurryArtist: _This is unfortunate_

Poofball: _But!! By what Miss Kawakami said based on Makotos words, hes done AFTER the summit!! We can still send the calling card!!_

Queen: _You're right, we can't let this bump get us. Ryuji, you got the calling card ready?_

Weeb: _He already sent it to me. I have the system ready >;3c!!_

FurryArtist: _Let us rest then._

Fireball: _,,Hey Ryuji, we can do this yeah? I can sense your doubt from here._

Poofball: _Ryuji-kun, I know this might be hard for you cause you've known him the longest, but we are here!!_

FurryArtist: _Agreed_

Weeb: _We got this Ryuji!! :)!!_

Queen: _We'll take his heart and help him. You'll lead us great tomorrow!_

Ramenboi: _...you guys are the best. Thank you, let's rock it tomorrow! :)_

\---

Ramenboi: _hey Akira, how are you holding up?_

A response came immediately after.

Tiredtm: _tired_

Ramenboi: _I know man, tomorrows the summit can you get rest tonight for me, please :(_

Tiredtm: _... yeah fine_

Ramenboi: _love ya my dood, you'll do great tomorrow_

Tiredtm: _< 3_

Ramenboi: _< 3_


	6. Stealing Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves move in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitcc to write so it suckssss

"Ahhh!! Look at my little Juji!"

Ryuji felt the harsh fingers of his mother pinching his cheek as she ruffled his hair. He groaned in response, hearing the fits of laughter from his friends that have just arrived a few minutes early, all dressed up in their formal outfits.

Tonight was the summit, the marching summit to be exact. Ever since the fall of Kamoshida' s reign on the band department, Kawakami opened up connections to the other school's music departments. And with the help of Akira and the other drum majors, they made a summit were the majors, section leaders, and band directors can all come together to talk, plan, eat, and dance. It happens once a semester and one of the biggest banquets, minus the actual award banquet. 

Tonight was the night that the Phantom Thieves also make their appearance in Shujin and call out Akira Kurusu, the hurt drum major. Ryuji's heart thumped with fear of failure and worry. They couldn't afford to mess this up. Not only is Akira's state worse, but he dropped out of the regiment. Meaning that if this fails, he could never join back or worse, dead. 

All Ryuji could do now was hope, shoving his thoughts away as his mum pulled away from him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You look so happy," his mum whispered.

Ryu chuckled, "I am."

Miss. Sakamoto grinned as she pulled him in for one last long hug.

"You seem so tense bug. Relax a little and have fun. Akira worked you all into this so you can have fun right? Don't let him down, bring him back for some dessert later okay?"

Ryuji frowned at that before his eyes lit up in hope for the end goal. Seeing Akira happier and relaxed. Seeing him flashing his true smile again.

"I don't know what has been going on, but I can see you all are going to stress yourself out, relax. Smile."

The hushed whispers of his mum soothed him. It gave him hope. He could only grin.

"Of course mum."

\---

The MPR was beautiful. 

Well, beautiful for an MPR can be.

Although for its small size, it ended up fitting enough tables for the guests, the food stand, and a room to dance. It was decorated carefully in the colours of the schools that attend today's summit. With that, the light set the mood of the evening.

Ryuji walked in with the rest of the thieves admiring the inside. They showed up a few minutes late to run through the plan once more near the band room. Tonight had to go perfect, not for their sake but Akiras state. They don't want the blood of a loved one on their hands, and Ryuji can't bear to even think about it. He sighed nervously as he felt Futaba grasp onto him, his way of knowing she's trying to find stable ground.

"You know," Ryuji whispered, "you can step out anytime you need to. I can go out there with you-"

"I'll be fine," she said, "It's not for long anyway, I have a mission to do with Yusuke."

The first step in the Phantom Thieves grand arrange of the evening was about sending the calling card. The card that gave a warning to the person and made them aware that their distorted desires would be stolen from them, making them aware and the treasure to appear inside the palace. They plan to put it behind some of the decorations, turn off the power, and before they turn it back on, flip the decorations to show everyone in the room. It was risky but it was the only thing other than just giving him the card directly. Ryuji nodded at her as she left with Yusuke to start.

He looked around the room, seeing the rest of the group spread out until it was time. He saw as Makoto patted his back in support before leaving to talk to some of the supposed woodwind leaders. He sighed as he was finally able to breathe. He didn't feel so crowded now, the pressure was still on but at least he relaxed.

"Yuji!!"

His nickname was called, already knowing who it was as he looked up.

Akira waved at him, a tired fake smile beamed to him as Ryuji watched Akira get off the stage he was at with the other majors and walked over. With a closer glance, the bags under his eyes were more prominent, much darker. With that, he realized that the bun he usually wore was down more, sloppier with some of the hairs coming loose. He wore his all-black marching outfit, the one he wore during formal summits and regionals. He noticed the lack of piercings on his face, his nose ring, and magnetic gauges were gone, only bearing the one helix earring on his right ear that was matching with Ryuji's left helix. The glasses he wore were thin and round, he wore them mostly during summer, but as Ryuji looked at them, he realized he can almost see his reflection.

He smiled, "Hey man!! You look amazing!"

"You look handsome Ryuji, I love the tie, it matches your eyes," Akira giggled, causing Ryuji to fluster, the end of his ears getting pink. Not now.

"Thanks, man," he chuckled out.

Akira smiled at the answer. "Let's go sit at one of the tables, I don't have to be on stage for another hour or so."

Ryuji agreed as he was led to one of the Shujin tables made for his friends, the one that was closest to the stage. He sat next to Akira as he turned his chair to face him.

"I'm sorry to ruin plans if you were tended to hang out with the others."

"What dude? No, it's okay, I like talking to you," Ryuji said, "you don't have to be sorry."

"I know but still-"

"Dude, seriously, I don't mind. Besides I like talking to you."

He swore he saw Akira's cheeks flush pink. Akira turned towards the dance floor, Ryuji following as well to see some of the leaders dancing with the band directors laughing a bit, enjoying the free relaxation. 

"You know, it's nice to see others have fun," Akira grinned as he leaned forward a bit to put his elbows on his knees. 

Ryuji hummed in agreement

"Sucks that I can't dance."

"...Dude."

Akira hummed back at him, staring at Ryuji with a masked glare.

"You, the drum major of Shujin, the charmer of the drumline, doesn't know how to dance," Ryuji jokes, getting a chuckle and a little shove.

"There wasn't a point," Akira smirked, "no one would want to dance with a mess ya know."

Ryuji frowned a bit, looking at his friend. The way that came out of Akiras mouth just didn't sit right. How Akira could just let it out like that, acting like he would say that normally. Ryuji had to admit that right now with his baggy eyes and unkempt hair, he did look like a mess, but on his good days, he was breathtaking. He might have a bias, but Akira wasn't a mess. 

The music that was playing softened to one of the classic slow songs that always played at the proms or homecomings. The violins in the melody were soothing to Ryuji's ears as he looked out to the leaders and the two Arisato twins dancing.

"I don't think you are a mess, I just think all of the ladies, or men, just missed their luck."

Akira smiled, "Still made everyone stay away."

Ryuji gave a side-eye before huffing, sitting up as he patted himself down. He looked to Kurusu before holding a hand out to him.

"Well, may I have this dance?"

Akira looked up. Ryuji realized the new emotion on his face as wonder, feeling Akira brushed his fingertips as he grabbed his hands. He felt the drum majors gloves glide a bit off as he escorted him to the floor. 

The dance floor was a decent size, they were able to fit in with the rest of the dancers. Ryuji nervously put his hands on Akira's hips, seeing as Akira blush a bit.

"I hope you are okay with this. I mean- okay with me in the guy position an-," Ryuji started before a giggle came out of Akiras mouth and he felt Akira put his hands on his shoulders. 

His breathing hitched, he couldn't believe that Akira, the crush he's discovered a few days ago was dancing with him. This was perfect, the moment he dreamed of. He kept looking into Akira's smokey eyes as he moved his feet to the best, thinking about how cheesy this all was. And Akira was right, he didn't know how to dance.

Ryuji chuckled to himself.

"What? What's so funny," Akira asked.

"You were right, you do not know how to dance."

Akira flushed up, "Sh...Shut up! I know, how are you so good though?"

"Back in Port Island while dealing with my dad, my mum made me take lessons when we had to go to company parties. Glad I can finally use them for a good cause though, wouldn't miss this moment for the world."

He swore it got ten times warmer at that moment. His face was burning as he looked into Akira's soft eyes. Kurusu was flustered, trying to hide his face with his hand that was now placed underneath his nose in a way to cover the red that plastered his face. Ryuji grinned as he grabbed Akiras hand. He looked closely as he saw Akira lean in a bit. He felt leaned in as well. His brain was everywhere, wanting and needing this along with his brain freaking out that he was this close.

As he closed in, almost reaching the desperate touch, the lights cut out and he realized that it was showtime. He snapped out of the trance he was in, the moment ruined when he remembered why he was truly here. He had a job, and hopefully, it would be worth it in the end.

"Oh no, what's going on? A power out?" Ryuji heard Akira asked, feeling the hand leave his shoulder. He took the opportunity.

"I don't know dude...I- uh, let me find the others, can you find Min and Yu?"

He heard Akira hum in agreement with him before the sounds of Akira's dinkles got dimmed by the sounds of panic. He looked over to the doors where he saw the thieves slip out smoothly. He decided to give one last look at Akira when the lights snapped back on.

Red was plastered everywhere. He saw the look of fear Akira had as he looked around the MPR before Minato came up with one of the cards, showing the young drum major. And before he could witness his betrayal, he left the MPR, hearing the metal door click as it closed and indicated that the show was now just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such chapter, trust me the next one is sO LONG.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have a palace introduction next chapter, so look out for that?  
> If you wanna be updated; my Tumblr is Grumpshi or my Instagram is Grumpshiii!!
> 
> Kudos or comments are appreciated.


End file.
